In the field of combat, a strike-ready vehicle (e.g., a vehicle equipped with weapons as well as effective means for weapons deployment) may not always be readily available for use on a particular mission. Consequently, the mission may have to be delayed until the strike-ready vehicle can be acquired or the mission may have to be modified to proceed without the strike-ready vehicle, possibly making the mission more dangerous. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have strike-ready vehicles readily available for a mission when the mission is planned.